


Idols And Hiding Places

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Chazz has a crush, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Jaden just wanted somewhere peaceful and quiet to make out with his boyfriend. He gets more than he bargained for.





	Idols And Hiding Places

"Shut up you air headed slacker!" Chazz jabbed the slifer red student in the ribs before concealing the both of them behind their lecture hall desk, where the pair would usually sit during classes and, for Jaden's part, not actually listen and defile Chazz's A grade student note taking with childish doodles. "Do you want to be discrete about this or not?"

Jaden let out a laugh, his voice however, barely above a whisper, he rubbed his side dramatically before pouting at the other student.

"You should know by now nothing I do is discrete!" Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I'm aware."

"Why are we hiding down here? Can't we just greet them like normal people, I mean I already hav-"

"Jaden, that's Seto Kaiba. You approach him in that red jacket of yours and he'll chew you up and spit you out before you even start to open your dumb mouth to say something stupid."

"He's just a person." Jaden pouted.

"He's the founder of this academy, jackass. Not to mention the most successful duelist to have eve-"

"Alright, kiss ass. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a celebrity crush." The brunette swung his arms around the brooding boys waist. "I'm a little jealous!"

"I do not." Chazz scoffed. "I just know what respect is." Jaden went to let out a childish whine, but Chazz's pale hand closed in on his mouth before the brunette got the chance. "Seriously, zip it."

The two boys listened intently to the conversation held between the older men stood by the desk at the front of the lecture hall. Jaden beamed and squeezed his boyfriend, bringing their two bodies closer.

"Hey! That's Yuug- Atem, Chazz that's Atem!" Jaden mumured into Chazz's palm, who hummed in response as if to say, _I know, you idiot._

 

"Crowler said he'd take us on a tour in half an hour, he has a practical class to teach before a free period." Seto explained, sitting himself down onto the study desk chair by the whiteboard.

"Well, we did drop in unannounced."

"You wanted to see what I'd been up to whilst you were away, didn't you?"

"Yes, but, ugh." Atem let out a long sigh. "You're stubborn. Why wait here?"

"You wanted to sit in a crowded staff room with professors drooling all over the pair of us?" Atem chuckled, placing his hand on Seto's shoulder affectionately.

"No, no. This is fine. Crowler teaches here?" Seto nodded, crossing one lanky leg over his knee and folding his arms against his broad chest.

 

Chazz shifted against Jaden's hold uncomfortably, hitting his head on the table they were currently crouched under. Jaden muttered a soft sorry and placed a quick kiss on to Chazz's forehead, who turned a deep red within seconds of the lips on skin contact. He cleared his throat quietly.

"You're a nightmare." He told Jaden, who laughed into his hair because he was fully aware.

"Babeeee." Jaden whined. "I'm getting bored and cramped under here. Can't we just come out and talk to them, they're not even doing anything importan-"

"No, don't. We'll look like complete stalkers." Jaden snorted.

"Maybe Kaiba would sign your man tits if you asked him nicely, he's probably used to that-"

"I'm going to fucking kill you. This is your fault."

"Listen." Jaden said defensively. "I just wanted to make out between classes privately. You're the one who got all shy and modest when his Royal highness walked in."

 

"Although Seto, I am quite wounded."

"Pray tell, why?"

"Slifer red, the lowest ranked students, seems abit spiteful really doesn't it?" Seto laughed, pulling the other man down to his level to embrace him.

"Well you know I've always been superior to you." Jaden rolled his eyes so far back into his skull he thought he'd never see the light of day again; _sounds just like some egotistical jerk I happen to know_.

"I highly disagree with that."

The sound of lips crashing together and smacking against one another did not go mistaken by the boys hidden out of sight, and it certainly did not fall on deaf ears either, it echoed throughout out the room, bouncing off the walls. Kaiba moaned against Atem's lips, gripping onto the man's jacket and bringing him in closer.

"You think you're my superior?" Kaiba teased before yelping as Atem forced his lips to part and allow his wet tongue entrance into his mouth. Sloppy messy kisses and the sound of groping, the clawing and scratching of fabric, trousers being unzipped, belts hitting the floor- it became louder and less ignorable; their own noises was spurring the lover's on more. The two boys, however, sat in complete silence, not a word was shared between the two. Atem pulled away, leaving Kaiba panting and red faced. He gribbed Seto's jaw with one hand and tilted it upwards to look directly into the man's ice blue eyes. Seto bit his lip, running his tongue across the bottom, coating it with his own saliva.

"Prove it then." Seto let out a low whine as Atem took his cock into his hand and gave it a rough squeeze.

 

"Chazz." Jaden whispered, causing his boyfriend to jolt upright and snap out of his trance.

"What?!?"

"Chazz, baby. You're hard." Jaden purred into the obelisk blue student's ear. "How cute." Chazz blushed furiously, attempting to cover himself to atleast protect some dignity he had left, but Jaden took hold of both of his arms in just on of his and tutted. _"Baby you pervert_ ~" Chazz shuddered as Jaden's free hand started squeezing and caressing his inner thigh creeping closer and closer. He shuddered even more violently as he heard the sound of Atem bending Seto over the desk and striking Kaiba's bare, exposed ass with the back of his hand.

 

"You're pushing your luck with me today, love." _Smack_. "Part of me thinks you enjoy getting me so riled up." _Smack_. "So your tight, slutty, little fuckhole gets just what it wants, am I right?" Seto threw his head back with a moan. _Smack_. "Answer me. Admit that you like being a bratty little tease."

"Yes, Daddy." _Smack_.

"And why is that?"

"So you fuck me just how I like it."

"Good boy." Atem sucked a few lovebites into the abused reddening flesh of Seto's ass cheeks before spreading them apart violently. The dirty sound of Atem spitting into Kaiba's ass had Chazz whimpering. Jaden gave his boyfriend's cock an experimental squeeze.

 

"F-fuck."

Jaden pressed his lips to his boyfriends neck. "Believe me I want to."

"Jaden..."

The brunette began sucking harsh lovebites into the crook of Chazz's neck, causing him to let out a high pitched, but breathless moan. Jaden squeezed the cock in his palm tighter.

"Baby, I want to touch you." Chazz whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip hard as Jaden starting groping his chest, squeezing and teasing his nipples through the thing fabric of his shirt, until they were swollen and stood upright, and were visible to the eye through Chazz's uniform. Jaden groaned. Atem thrusted two fingers inside Seto without much of a warning.

 

"Fuck! _Aah, shit_. Atem-"

"Quiet. Unless you want someone to find us in here?" Atem laughed as Seto's whole body convulsed. "Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? My little show off." _If only they knew_ , Chazz thought. Jaden yanked Chazz's trousers down to his knees, exposing his boyfriends leaking erection. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the swollen cock, causing Chazz to throw his head back against the table.

 

"You're really into this aren't you?"

"S-shut up." Jaden laughed and started teasing the wet slit of Chazz's cock with his thumb.

 

"Are you ready for me Seto? Or do you still need to be reminded of who's in charge?" Seto let out a weak cry, slamming his fists against the desk, knocking stacks of paper to the ground with a thud upon contact.

"Please." Seto begged, and Chazz was thinking the same thing.

"Please?" Atem withdrew his fingers. Seto arched his back.

"Fuck me, Atem. Please." Atem complied, spitting into his hand to coat his cock with saliva generously. Kaiba's cock hung heavy between his legs, creating a mess on the floor below and occasionally hitting the underside of the desk. Atem lined himself up with Seto's entrance and gripped the man's hips tightly, tapping twice with one finger to instruct Seto to push back and impale himself. Seto did as instructed, sticking his hand print marked ass out, welcoming Atem inside all the way to the hilt. Both men let out a long, breathless sigh.

 

"Jaden."

"Yeah?"

"Please. Touch me."

"Not just yet. We're gonna wait."

Atem pulled all the way out before slamming back in again, leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into Kaiba's ear, which must have been what he wanted to hear, because the man was mewling and clawing at the desk. As soon as Jaden heard the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin, his hand started to move, pumping his boyfriend's cock at the same pace as the men pleasuring each other across the room. Chazz whined, bucking his hips into Jaden's fist. His trembling hands made their way to the waist band of Jaden's trousers.

"Please." He mouthed and Jaden bit on his lip, nodded far too enthusiastically. Chazz pulled his boyfriend's trousers and underwear down to just above his knees, and watching with a hunger as Jaden's cock sprang free and bounced against his stomach, twitching, dribbling precum and aching to be touched. Chazz wrapped his hand around his lover's arousal and adopted the same pace, Jaden pulled the ebony haired boy in for a rough kiss, tongue and teeth clashing as they moaned into each other's mouths.

" _Atem, I can't, I can't-_ " Kaiba repeated his lover's name over and over as his prostate was constantly abused.

"You've done so well for me. Cum for me, Seto."

" _Haah~_ I'm cumming, _aah_ Atem-" Kaiba came with a hoarse cry, spilling all over the floor. Atem wasn't far behind him, thrusting harshly a few more times before filling Seto to the brim with his orgasm. The two boys followed suit, crying a combination of each other's, and Atem and Seto's names into their mouths.

 

"Shit. That's a lot." Jaden remarked.

"You've probably stained the carpet."

Jaden scoffed. "You mean WE."

Chazz rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend in for a post-sex cuddle as they usually would do.

"Whatever. But you can explain to Sy why there's suspcious looking marks all over his side of the desk."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

  
"Ah! Mr. Kaiba, Sir. There's some one I'd like you to meet." Crowler clapped his hands together in excitement before placing them proudly either side of Chazz's shoulders. "This is Chazz Princeton, from Obelisk Blue as you can see." Seto nodded, arms folded, Atem by his side. "He's one of our top pupils here at the academy."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chazz."

Chazz couldn't bring himself to make eye contact.

_Jaden Yuki, I'll fucking kill you._

  



End file.
